


Voices

by Cheese_Blobby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: -Ish, AU, Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_Blobby/pseuds/Cheese_Blobby
Summary: Constant noise. Not a moments peace. It won't go away. No matter how hard you try. It goes on and on. Slowly driving you up the wall...Lance has dealt with this is whole life.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago but I realised I never posted it, so enjoy.

Constant noise. Not a moments peace. It won't go away. No matter how hard you try. It goes on and on. Slowly driving you up the wall...

Lance dealt with this ongoing noise for his whole life. He still questions how he managed to cope with it. They never stopped. The noises would sometimes quiet down a bit- they still would never stop.

Lance could hear their thoughts. The strongest and main thoughts of those around him. He could never explain how. Lance could just somehow hear them. At a young age he would always question others if they could also hear them. They would just laugh it off and blame it on his young imagination. He believed them, after a while, until he realised they were not going away.

Lance always knew what everyone was thinking. Opinions, needs, dreams- whatever was on the persons mind was what he would hear from them. It was harder knowing that he would instantly know someone's opinion of him. Not only that but he could hear the thoughts of animals too. Most would question how he knew what an animal needed. He would just brush them off by telling them he was just good with animals.

It had its perks. Still, it drove him to the edge. He could never get a moment a silence. He could still hear these thoughts even when he was all alone. They just sounded like muffled voices. All of them sounded like the persons normal voice.

That's why Lance nicknamed these thoughts 'voices'. Each person he met had a voice. He could hear their voices as if they were talking directly at him. If you were new to the experience it would be hard to tell if the person was talking or using their 'voice'. After a while you begin to realise little details that make them easier to tell apart. Details like how when they speak it sounds slightly grittier than when compared to their 'voice'.

Lance was having, what he would call, a hellish day. To start with Hunk (his best friend) insisted they went to the new shopping complex. There is certainly going to be a lot of people there and all of their voices would give Lance's head a bad time. Also Lance had hardly any money because he blew it on his little sisters birthday present. To top it all off, it was pouring down with rain and he had to walk there.

Lance sighed as he slipped on his green jacket. The jacket was comfy but not waterproof so he knew the rain would make its way through the fabric. He opened the door to his house and was welcomed by the damp smell of the weather. He just shrugged it off and headed on his way to the complex.

As Lance walked past the houses on his street, he could hear the many thoughts of the inhabitants. There were not many people around at this time so they were easier to tell apart from each over. Most of them were just insignificant; Lance just walked right by the houses.

Lance's arms began to feel cold from the now wet fabric touching the skin. He began to walk nearer to the more crowded areas of his town. More people were around. The splashes from the puddles sent shivers up his slim legs. Rushes of heat sometimes hit him from the shop's doors opening- letting small bursts of it out.

The lights coming from the cars glimmered in the falling rain. The puddles around the crossing glimmered because of them. Lance stood by the crossing waiting for the green man to appear- letting him cross. His head was bombarded with the voices of those around him. It just sounded like one big dump of noises. It was so distracting that only the beeping sound from the crossing broke him out of this.

Lance could now see the shopping complex in the distance. Colours illuminated off the big building. Cars were parked in clumped lines, outside of it. People quickly rushed in and out of it trying to avoid the rain as much as possible.

Lance walked closer to the complex- his speed slowly quickening. He looked around for Hunk. He could see a lot of people but not Hunk. He looked around a slight bit longer before coming to a conclusion- Hunk was not here.

Lance sighed in defeat as he rested against the wall of the complex. He let the cluster of surrounding people's thoughts enter his mind. It was just a mess inside of his head he reached into his pocket for his phone. He turned it on to see he had received a text from his absent friend.

Hunk: Running a bit late. Wait for me there.

Lance put his phone back in his pocket. He sunk down into his arms a bit more.

Voices filled his head as he leant against the cold wall. He tried to make out what people were thinking but they mostly came out making only half of the sentence they were supposed to.

Then he was welcomed with something that confused him. Silence. It came from his right side. He looked over to try and see who was causing this to find a boy about his age. His face was hidden by a hood. Then, much to Lance's surprise, he looked over at Lance.

Lance just stared into the boy's purple eyes. The boy stared back into Lance's blue ones. Lance realised what he was doing and quickly looked away. The two teenagers just stood awkwardly next to each over for a while.

Lance wanted to break this new silence with questions. He wanted to know how he could not hear this boy's thoughts. Still, if he asked this boy would just brush him Ossetia as being weird. The absence of noise from this boy drove him over the edge. The temptation to fill it with a stupid comment chewing away at him.

"Can you hear them too?", a voice so foreign to to Lance asked. Lance quickly looked over to were the voice was coming from to see that same boy looking at him. It shocked Lance that this boy was able to even ask about it. "Can you hear their thoughts?", the boy continued. He looked over at the passing people as if to hint he was referring to them.

Before he could even stop himself, Lance replied to the boy, "Why can't I hear your thoughts?". Lance regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth. Yet, the boy did not look at all weirded out by Lance's statement.

"I was wondering the same thing...", the boy muttered.

Lance's world just seemed to stop. This boy was just like him. How? Lance thought he was the only one. Yet here this boy is.

Lance was broken out of his thoughts with a hand. He saw the boy, now with his hood down, holding out a hand. At closer inspection, the boy had a black mullet. It it was not for the fact Lance did not want to offend him at this moment, he would have totally mocked it. He will just do it later.

"I'm Keith.", the boy stated. Lance grabbed Keith's pale hand and swiftly shook it. Lance looked back into Keith's purple eyes and, for once, all of the voices around him seemed to muffle out. Lance smiled at Keith.

"The name is Lance~", he replied.


End file.
